Because I Just Knew, PaulOC
by pansyandy
Summary: Two people's fate will merge bringing with it the horror's and beauty of a love between two lonely souls. PaulXOC -COMPLETE-
1. IJK one

I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, only my OCs and plot line.

The Point of View changes between Paul and my OC.

I also change some things in order for them to fit my story so don't complain because I hate PaulxRachel Black- I mean _come on_, could you be a little more original?

This is only three chapters long. First is done, Second is three-quarters done, and Third is half done.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Because I Just Knew [One]**

**Paul x Vivian**

It all started on a Sunday afternoon in the city of Seattle. It was a warm and sunny day much to everyone's surprise but they would take advantage of it.

A group of guys, known to all as the Quileute Pack to many, had just left the movie theaters laughing and smiling. It was a reunion of sorts actually; it has been two years after the "Swan Incident" and their lives had changed from what it once was. Many of them had settled down and tried to go back to their normal lives- before _that_ girl arrived. Sam Uley had long retired as Alpha of the wolf pack when his mate Emily was blessed with a child. Jacob Black now lived with the Cullen's, much to the others displeasure, but he had no wish to be away from his own imprint Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen. Paul Reece took over the Pack as the new Alpha living his life like any other but secretly wishing for his imprint to surface. Jared Najéra now acted as Beta while living quite domestic life with his imprint and newly wife, Kim Connweller. Quil Ateara continued to care for his imprint Claire while helping friends with new members. Embry Call still visited his friend Jacob and the vampires whenever he could but otherwise stayed in La Push helping with the Pack and succeeding in school. Overall things were as normal as they could be.

Two blocks down the street from the Pack, two girls and a guy had just exited the local Starbucks laughing merrily. They were known as "The Blessed", as those who personally knew them, knew about their tragic childhood. Angela and Peter Tanner were fraternal twins whose mother died at birth and father committed suicide when they were the age of twelve- leaving the twins to live on their own. When they turned fourteen they ran from city to city until they met _her. _They came to adore and prove an unbinding loyalty towards their new leader. Vivian Luna, also known as the leader was a sight to behold. She stood at 5"8, with tan skin, chocolate hair and emerald eyes that contrasted with her skin but it only enhanced the exotic air surrounding her. She was friendly, sarcastic, funny, had a temper, caring, yet she knew when to be serious, cold and to put on that leader façade. She had it all... or so it seemed. Her past would always haunt her, she grew up with a normal family until she turned four when her father disappeared and her mother fell into a deep depression soon after opting to drink and sleep with strangers. To stay away from her house she submerged herself into to her studies bringing herself to be the number one student, at fifteen her mother in a fit of anger tried to kill her only to be killed by a newborn vampire- triggering her transformation. Months later she met _them _where a bond that would forever connect them grew.

A scream rang out half a block away, of course it was drowned by all the people in the streets, but to _them _it was crystal clear.

As soon as Vivian Luna ran into the isolated parking lot her blood boiled and her body began to tremble with anger at the sight. Behind her Peter and Angela gasped as well before worriedly glancing at their raging friend.

On the other hand those from the Quileute Pack ran down the crowded streets avoiding people. They had heard the screams for help and the crying, they were almost at the abandoned parking lot when they noticed a boy and a girl at the entrance. The boys ran to the chain link fence just as the boy and girl shouted at someone and the show began.

Ignoring the warning that her two dear friends gave her, she strode over to the man as graceful as a swan. The sobbing and thrashing girl that was pressed against the hood of the car stopped at the sight of her. Vivian said nothing as she approached, she had no need to seeing as the cold and murderous expression painted on her face said it all.

The boys watched as the tall brown haired girl walked closer to the man and the crying girl. They wanted to help but there was something about that girl, something in the way she gracefully prowled forward that drew them back and made them shift in submissiveness, all but one anyway. At the sight of her something seemed to shift within that _one_ who stood dominate. An imprint…

Vivian tapped the man's shoulder, as he turned she drew back her fist plowing it into the man's face with a low growl. There was a loud crunch; her anger took over, her body shaking as she continued to beat the man ignoring the screams of pain. She quickly shoved him against the hood breaking the man's wrist and the other holding the fragile neck. Her eyes burned and narrowed in loathing. "How dare you think you can attempt to rape an innocent girl and get away with it," she snarled barring her sharp teeth.

They watched in surprise as the girl continued to beat the grown man. The crunching and breaking of the bones were clear to all of them. As she broke the man's wrist and slammed him into the car they knew something was different about her. He stared at her in awe, the way she moved was that of a predator- an Alpha, the way her green eyes burned with fury but most of all he could not help but relish at her scent. Strawberries, mangoes and champagne…

She could feel her body trembling and knew it was only a matter of time before she turned. Angela and Peter seemed to notice as well, glancing at the group of boys behind the fence before springing into action. Angela quickly reached the sobbing girl before ushering her out into the crowded sidewalk. Peter on the other hand advanced his furious leader head bowed submissively and neck barred before offering soothing words and softly drawing her into his body.

The way that she had been shaking had reminded everyone of themselves when they were on the verge of transforming- but there was no way that this girl was one of them. They all watched silently as the red-headed girl grabbed the victim and walked out of sight. The boy bowed submissively and neck barred before hugging the brown haired girl whispering soothing words.

He could not help the snarl that escaped his lips at the sight of that boy with his arms around her, he was offering comfort and that was something that was now his duty. The rest of his friends noticed the look on his face as he stared at her, and they knew. She was the one...

She shook her friend off going back to the crying man, "Pathetic humans like you should not exist. I should kill you right now to prevent this from happening again in the future…" she spat with a growl. The man whimpered shaking his head.

"Don't make me put a binding spell on you again," Peter warned her fully knowing what she was capable of doing.

She glared at him briefly, "You're lucky he is here or I would have killed you and enjoyed it…" she hissed giving him one last kick to the broken ribs.

They all watched in horrified awe at this girl who had them all shivering at her voice. As much as he wanted to be the one to protect her, knowing she was capable of all this brought a smug and proud smile to his lips. They were definitely each others halves.

Peter shook his head at her actions before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the gate. He noticed the group of guys still there staring at Vivian with open mouths. He wanted to laugh until he saw _his_ stare, it was one of complete adoration and love it was so intense and passionate that he couldn't help but look away. Nonetheless he kept pulling her towards where his sister's magical signature lay. And as they approached them and made to walk past them he saw her glance up finally taking notice of their presence.

As she look up she could not help but freeze in her spot, her mind went blank, her anger was forgotten and all that mattered was him. She shivered as the locked eyes and she knew he was the one she had been searching for…

So at this time these two peoples fate has finally merged bringing with it the horrors and beauty of love.

* * *

**My Opinion... don't hate: **

Book One: Twilight - Was my favorite when it first came out and people didn't know about it. after it became a tween sensation I read it again only to find myself hating it. The Cullen's (except for Rosalie and Jasper) have a bad sense of taste in people they like if they truly like Bella. Dear god Bella I really hate you- you have no common sense. Jacob is nothing but some brat with a crush on someone way older than him. And Edward... geez you should have just eaten her it would have saved us all from future suffering.

Book Two: New Moon - Sucked and was merely a filler, god bella could you be any more of a whiner, Jacob you're a stupid hormone driven boy who doesn't know love from school boy crush, Alice you have a shitty taste in best friends if you think she's it, PAUL you're awesome, Edward- you're going to kill yourself for her? Really? How sad...

Book Three: Eclipse - Oh god there's another one? Still sucked, Bella is a bitch and I hate her- would you make up your mind already you're only making everyone else miserable and costing people their lives, Edward you're a pushover, still blinded by this stupid girl- but I still love you, Jacob again you're still being stupid and petty by egging Edward on, Victoria you're awesome I wish you would just kill all of them for how stupid they've been acting, the Volturi you're awesome- Jane, Alec and Aro are the shit! You too Paul!

Book Four: Breaking Dawn - Oh dear lord kill me now and don't even get me started on _everything _that is _wrong _in this book! Which is pretty much _everything_!


	2. IJK two

I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, only my OCs and plot line.

The Point of View changes between Paul and my OC.

I also change some things in order for them to fit my story so don't complain because I hate PaulxRachel Black- I mean _come on_, could you be a little more original?

This is only three chapters long. First is done, Second is done, and Third is two-thirds done.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Because I Just Knew [Two]**

**Paul x Vivian**

I will admit I was a complete mess after that past Sunday. I was driving myself out of my mind just thinking of him. I really could not stop, but the moment I locked eyes with him I knew I had imprinted and vice versa.

He was tall with tanned skin and toned muscles, but the only thing that really stood out were his eyes. Those beautiful slate eyes full of love and complete adoration, the look he gave me… so passionate. I wanted nothing more than to embrace him, kiss those lips and wallow in his scent.

But the twins had pulled me away from him before I could find out anything about my mate seeing as the police was on its way, which led me to how I am now. "I don't even know his name!" I moaned growing frustrated.

"We know," the twins muttered together irritably not looking away from their video game.

I threw the cushions at their heads with a nasty scowl as their barrier sprang up blocking the attack, "You guys are no help at all. I imprinted on a guy and I don't know his name, where he is from- hell I may never see him again…"

"Stop being so melodramatic Vivian," Angela drawled before yelling at the television.

My scowl deepened, "Well excuse me, I'll just go to a corner and wallow over the fact I may never see my mate again…"

She waved me off and Peter shook his head, "Go to sleep boss we have school tomorrow remember."

"Ooh goodie! We get to start freshmen college life," I muttered sarcastically huffing but walking up the stars into my new room.

It was a decent size painted pastel green with black borders, pieces of black and white photography of various things placed on the walls. There was also a large glass door opening to the outside balcony overlooking the green forest just on the outside of the small town.

The three of us had long wanted to stop running and settle down. It was only by luck that all three of us had been accepted into Ilyasha University, which is private. We all chose to start our college lives and leave the running behind somewhere we would not be disturbed. The university itself was surrounded by a large forest that eventually merged to the forests of Forks and La Push.

With a loud sigh I changed clothes and plopped on the bed. My eyes fluttered shut and my mind went back to the past Sunday when I had finally found him until I fell asleep.

There was a loud girly scream before I was thrown off my own bed, the red-headed girl was giggling madly, "We leave in an hour!" and ran out.

My eyes rolled lazily and I got ready dreading the day that was to come. Coming into the kitchen Angela was giggling in her seat, her twin brother glaring at the cereal bowl in front of him with half-lidded eyes, and I sighed plopping down reaching for the milk.

Exactly an hour later we were all inside the red mustang on the way to the new school. There was nothing but barren land and patches of green trees everywhere, it was the complete opposite of the city lives we have had before. _Blah how boring…_ I thought glumly spreading out in the back seat for a brief nap.

An hour later Peter smacked me awake, "Oi, Miss Boss we're at school already so wake up."

Humming lightly I sat up blinking at the building in front of us and all the various students before groaning as I slumped back down on the seats, "I don't wanna go Peter!"

"If we have to suffer through this so do you Boss," he drawled while prying my hands from the door handle.

I let myself be pulled away from the car, "But I have statistics first thing in the morning I don't wanna go," I whined slumping against him.

"Just fall asleep like you do in all your previous math classes," Angela said cheerfully waving at another stranger.

Scowling I entered the main building, "I can't do that I suck at math and you know it," I muttered quickly going into the cashier's office.

Half an hour later the twins stood in front of their English classroom waving at me as I sulked away towards my own class two buildings down. With a quiet sigh I turned my iPod enjoying the melodies by Coldplay. The thing I loved about this campus was the peaceful atmosphere all the trees created. But then again being a wolf-shifter the forest always calmed me.

Smiling slightly I kept walking until someone ran into me and I fell with a loud shriek. Pouting I gazed at my scattered things, ignoring the looks other students gave me before glaring at the guy responsible, "Don't just stand there boy help me up!"

The guy stumbled a little before scrambling to pick up my things and shoving them into my bag as I picked myself up still glaring at him. From the corner of my eye I notice a man who looked somewhat familiar but soon disappeared into the math building. Handing me my things the guy who knocked me over ran off, scoffing I plugged my headphones before going towards the math building.

With a loud sigh I walked into the classroom heading straight to where the professor stood ready to introduce myself. Fifteen minutes later of pleasant conversation with the teacher the scent drifted into the classroom, my heartbeat increased and my eyes widened as I stared at the classroom door.

* * *

**My Opinion... don't hate: **

Movie One: Twilight - I wasted $14 on a movie ticket and $7 on candy/soda for this crap? Geez the acting is horrible and the graphics are lame, the vampires look like they are wearing _flour_ on their faces, the soon-to-be wolves look scrawny and I hate the long hair- I mean _wtf_? This was so **not** worth it- what a disappointment.

Movie Two: New Moon - Granted I didn't pay this time but I refused to watch this movie if it meant spending my money. So my tween girl cousin and my aunt paid but I had to go stand in a long line just to get in- so blah. The acting was slightly better for some people, the Bella girl still _sucked_ ass-I mean come on she sounds like a fucking _robot_ have you heard of emotions? Robert was a better actor than her but still could be _loads_ better. Taylor- was probably the only reason why I didn't fall asleep because who could with a body like that? I still hate his character though- same goes for Bella. Paul... *swoon* enough said. The ending- _**lame**_! Movie was a filler just like the damn book.

Movie Three: Eclipse - Geez still? Sucked! Bella is still a bitch and I hate her- the actress still pisses me off seriously learn to show some actual emotion. Robert... eh whatever, same goes for Taylor. I only enjoyed seeing The Pack because hot half-naked men is always a plus. Bree is a sweetie, and the Riley guy- oh _wow_ screw you Edward I'm going for the new vamp.

Movie Four: Breaking Dawn Part 1- *shoots myself*


	3. IJK three

I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, only my OCs and plot line.

The Point of View changes between Paul and my OC.

I also change some things in order for them to fit my story so don't complain because I hate PaulxRachel Black- I mean _come on_, could you be a little more original?

This is only three chapters long. First is done, Second is done, and Third is now done.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Because I Just Knew [Three]**

**Paul x Vivian**

She was the only thing on my mind for the rest of the week. Everyone else was already growing annoyed with me, personally I thought they should be happy that I have not phased yet.

"I wonder what her name is," I felt myself mutter as I climbed into my car Jared on the passenger side and Brady and Collin settling into the backseats. The others only nodded along robotically while rolling their eyes. Scoffing I started driving towards the high school.

"I'm sure that she's wondering the same thing about you," Collin droned while never taking his eyes away from his text book.

"We can continue to encourage Paul's moping later- you two need to get out of the car and get to class already so we can get to our own school," Jared stated shooting the two of them a glare.

The others whined but got out and ran into the building. My best friend rolled his eyes and climbed into the back, "Wake me up when we get there…"

"Yeah, yeah…" I sighed.

How was it that after years of being alone and watching everyone else imprint, that when I found my own, she got away before I could say anything. I know nothing about her except for how she looks, she is clearly an alpha female since she can very well take care of herself, and she smells like strawberries, mangoes, and champagne.

I was lost in my thoughts about her that I swore loudly when a red mustang cut me off before disappearing down the empty road and into the school parking lot. I scowled as I pulled into the parking lot and into my usual space to see the same red mustang that cut me off parked in front of me.

From the back Jared stared at it blearily, "Wow whose car is that?"

I shrugged getting out and standing in front of the car, "Who knows… but it cut me off earlier on the way here," I scowled with a glare.

Jared only laughed punching me in the shoulder, "No keying the beautiful car Paul," he scolded mockingly wagging a finger at me.

Sticking him the middle finger I spat, "Screw you."

Looking at the car one last time we both started walking into campus paying no attention to all the other students hanging around."Man I can't believe we're stuck with Statistics first thing in the morning. Do they realize that the students are probably half asleep?" Jared whined while looking at his schedule.

I only scoffed looking at my own, "Of course not, they're paid to stand up there and talk nothing else really matters."

He laughed, "How cynical of you…" he trailed off looking across the courtyard to see some guy scrambling around grabbing some girls things only to have her snap at him.

Rolling my eyes at him grinning face I pushed him, "Hey I have to go to the financial aid office really quick come on."

He picked up his backpack and strode in front of me while calling out, "Yeah alright but if we're late and the professor singles us out you owe me- big time."

"Whatever, come on…"

As we made our way into the math building and to our statistics classroom you could see others were lingering in the hallways and some rushing to get by. However, my body froze at the doorway- my eyes widened and the scent of strawberries, mangoes, and champagne hit me.

She was standing in front of the professor's desk talking to him a small smile on her lips, her long brown hair splayed out over her shoulders. I saw her tense and turn to the door lips drawn taut and green eyes widening behind the black rimmed glasses.

Jared peaked around me a grin quickly growing on his lips, "Hey Paul your mystery woman from that day is starring at you…"

I didn't need him to tell me what I already knew. As soon as I entered I knew it was her and I wanted nothing more than to run my hand through her dark hair, to feel her body flush against my own and just hold her.

She said nothing but neither did I, Jared on the other hand smiled brightly and walked over to where she stood and introduced himself to the professor. After a while she just turned around and sat down in the first row of seats while looking at me expectantly.

Really... who was I to deny her?

As I sat down next to her everything in me went into hyper drive and I started taking note of every single thing. She was taller than the average female but perfect for me; her hair was a dark brown with dark red highlights in the light.

It seemed she was doing the same.

"My name is Vivian Luna, I am 21 years old and a freshman along with my two best friends named Angela and Peter Tanner who are twins. I am an only child and orphaned- my dad left my family when I was little and my mom tried to kill me only to be killed by a leech. I've been a wolf-shifter for six years traveling the world with my friends. We decided to finally settle down," she said lightly and softly keeping mind of the professor in front of us.

I nod softly sighing and starting my own introduction, "My name is Paul Reece; I'm 22 years old and a sophomore along with my best friend Jared Najera- over there. I'm also an only child; I live on my own but visit my parents daily. I have been the Alpha to the Quileute Pack for two years and have been a wolf-shifter for six."

"Lunch at one today over at the courtyard tables?" she mumbled facing the front as the professor started lecturing.

I smiled, "Yeah... should I bring Jared?"

Humming slightly she nodded, "Yes I'll bring the twins with me too so he doesn't get lonely while we get to know one another…" she teased with a small smirk on her lips and sultry eyes.

_She's definitely my other half…_

Laughing quietly I nod before turning to the front of the room, smiling when her right hand intertwines with my left and squeezes lightly. It stays there for the rest of the class, and I can't help but smile at the feeling raging inside me- this is what I was waiting for, it's what I wanted so badly…

As class ended she tugged me out the door all smiles, Jared shook his head and headed down the opposite way. I followed her out towards the English buildings enjoying the sound of her voice, her laughter- the feel of her body pressed against my side as she holds onto my arm.

Our literature class went by and our hands remained clasped. Despite the fact that we have only really known each other for a couple of hours it felt as if we had known each other all our lives.

And when we parted for different classes I missed her as soon as she turned the corner. I feel like such a sap but I can't help it.

Those twins from that day were sitting on a blanket happily chatting with my best friend like they were old friends. Leaning against the bark of the tree was _my Vivian_ smiling and laughing every now and then.

_Funny how things change so fast…_

With a sigh I walk over smirking as _my Vivian_ perks up once she spots me and quickly walks over. Her hand reaches out and I bring it to my lips enjoying her quickening pulse and the soft blush that invades her cheeks.

And I can't help it being so close to her, she leans forwards with a small smirk and I find myself mirroring her feeling a burst of warmth- of joy- of ecstasy, as our lips meet- and I know that I have all I need in my grasp.

I had her the minute I saw her in that parking lot- I just knew.

* * *

**The end** and that other cliche stuff.

Please review and favorite, that always lifts my spirits.

Andy


End file.
